


Stella

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death In Dream, Gen, Hypothermia, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Mi vesto di fretta e comincio il mio viaggio, non resta più tempo per me per cercare,prima che il corpo cominci a cascare in un altro disastro di vuoto e gelido terrore.Senza riuscire ancora a trovare il mio spazio e un lieto calore.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Stella

**Author's Note:**

> La storia si basa sul racconto delle sensazioni di una persona che soffre di una malattia degenerativa.  
> Dopo aver accumulato i suoi pensieri ho provato a rappresentarli graficamente tramite un racconto.

Luccichii illuminano i miei passi, come diamanti che mi guidano verso il profondo, attraverso una caverna che non sembra aver fine.  
L'acqua che scorre lungo il sentiero, pian piano si fredda e si copre d'un velo d'opaco ghiaccio e bianco avorio.  
E continuo ad andare dritta spedita, cammino impaurita e tremante, rimugino su come abbia   
fatto a finire in quel buio.  
Il corpo mio stringo come un estraneo, urla dannate in me divampano.  
Avanzando io sento il corpo gelare, tremare e crollare in quel gelo polare, e l'aria che inalo mi brucia l'olfatto. Di brina la gola e i polmoni si gelan, e l'atroce bruciore mi arriva anche al cuore.  
Piango distrutta, ma non serve più a nulla.  
Come dei denti il freddo ormai punge, lingue di ghiaccio mi lacerano. Il dolore è ormai truce.  
In ginocchio ricado, chiamo aiuto ma invano, la voce non esce e il corpo mi duole.  
Il petto si apre, in un mondo d'uno strano colore, si sgretola e la carne che cade muore.  
Come di spazio sembra nutrirsi, la luce sparisce e il vento si infittisce.  
Da dentro mi osservan e urlan feroci occhi diversi di mille colori. Allungano gli arti cercando un appiglio, scappando lesti da uno o qualcosa.  
La luce ormai tenue che viene inghiottita mi trascina con sé in quella ferita, e m'appallo in me stessa ormai irrigidita senza futuro e neanche una vita.  
Come un bel manto la nebbia mi avvolge, coprendo il mio corpo dal resto del fiume, mentre freddi granelli come coltelli si infilano dritti nei polpastrelli, nel resto del corpo e dentro i capelli.  
Diventano graffi che strappano tutto, lasciando del corpo soltanto quel buco che prende la carne e taglia e la divora fino a lasciare il vuoto assoluto.  
E con un dolore alla gola che mi sveglio da sola, aprendo un pò gli occhi con fatica e affanno.  
Mi alzo di scatto e corro allo specchio, e anche quest'oggi non sono me stessa.  
Diverso il sorriso e tutto il mio viso, diversi anche i toni e i miei capelli,  
ancora un estraneo dal corpo diviso.  
Mi vesto di fretta e comincio il mio viaggio, non resta più tempo per me per cercare,  
prima che il corpo cominci a cascare in un altro disastro di vuoto e gelido terrore.   
Senza riuscire ancora a trovare il mio spazio e un lieto calore.

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: 403  
> Prompt: Neve \ Oscurità


End file.
